


Catch-up

by triumphforks



Series: Ares/Orion Gouenji/Kidou Drabbles [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphforks/pseuds/triumphforks
Summary: A meeting before the Seisho/Kidokawa match in the Football Frontier prelims.





	Catch-up

It was silly to feel this nervous, he knew. And it was just as silly to feel like he was doing something illicit, when all he was doing was walking down some hallways to meet up with someone he was well within his rights to see. Maybe it was because he was standing out - he was the face of the team, after all, and it was hard to miss the bright red of the Kidokawajersey. He could feel it drawing eyes to him, and it all felt strangely hostile. Since when did they let so many people _this_ deep in to the stadium?

 

 _Stop making excuses,_ he thought to himself. He knew why he was nervous, and it had nothing to do with being in the spotlight.

 

He hated that he felt this way. He hated how _easy_ being apart was - how he’d been able to go about his life, studying and training and working and everything else, Kidou always in the back of his mind of course, but otherwise… normal. Like being ever-present in his mind made him forget that the other actually _wasn’t_ right there with him, _wasn’t_ just in the next classroom, or off to the canteen, or somewhere else just out of sight. It was easy being apart because he’d fooled himself they weren’t - and now that this was it, that he actually _would_ see him, all those weeks and months of keeping it just out of mind were catching up.

 

The further he went, the more the halls cleared; one silver lining, at least. Less people around to judge his nerves. Not that it was something they could see anyway, but the thought was comforting. And it helped him concentrate more on where he should be going. Where was it? Somewhere around here? This place was a maze. A fortress. Thankfully it was only the one last corner he had to turn before seeing something familiar - a flash of red, that wicked grin - and his nerves seemed to just melt away.

 

“You took your time.”

“You didn’t tell me how big this place is.”

 

They shared a smile. And before he knew it, his feet had closed the distance, and they were close. _Close._ So close he could touch him… so he did. In a way.

 

“New cape?” he asked, reaching out and adjusting the fall of the hood. Just to help it look better, he’d tell anyone who asked.

“Old one. From Teikoku.” Kidou reached up too, clearly to help get the hood resting in its right place - it was only purely by coincidence that their hands brushed, and that they glanced at each other and smiled when it happened. “It reminds me where I’ve come from.”

“What about Raimon? Where’s the reminder for that?”

“Forgotten already? It’s right here.” The words were punctuated by a soft punch to his chest, right at his heart. He knew he was grinning stupidly - his own words coming back to hit with delayed embarrassment, but somehow, he found he didn’t really mind.

 

The hall where they stood was mostly free of passing traffic. There was a large staircase to one side, possibly up to the stands, but currently roped off. Beneath it was a clear, empty space, filled with light spilling in above a short dividing wall separating the interior from the outside world; in this case, a medium hedge running the length of the wall and behind it, fresh air and the occasional passerby. It was to this wall they moved, and sat, close. _Close_. A closeness he hadn’t realised he’d been missing, and was now hitting with full force.

 

“You ready for the match?” He found he couldn’t bring himself to actually look to his side - to Kidou - he was sure, in that moment, it would be too much. It wasn’t that he was _tense_ (even though he was). It was just… something like a precaution.

“Am I ready?” Kidou laughed. “I’ve been waiting for this for two years!”

“No tricks this time.”

“I didn’t do any _last_ time.” The sharp reply was accompanied by an equally sharp elbow to the ribs.

“ _Ow._ ” He responded in turn with a shoulder nudge, which not only got him another elbow, but a chuckle as well. Things quietened after that. There was a moment more of considering their closeness, but still not looking over - until a movement, a touch; Kidou’s hand slipping in to his own. That gave him case to look, first a glance at their hands, and then up to smile at the other boy; but where he’d been expecting to see a happy expression was a furrowed one instead.

 

“Is everything OK?” He spoke softly, leaning in, more than a little concerned. Kidou seemed to hesitate before replying.

“I’ll need your help today,” he said finally. He couldn’t help but notice Kidou wasn’t making eye contact, even through the dark tint of his goggles.

“How?”

“You’ll know when you see him.”

 _Ah._ “Your demon?” A nod, and then an even graver expression. For the first time, he realised his friends might not be having the same easy time of it as he was; sure, there was the pressure, and the spotlight, and the cameras; but Kidokawa was a home for him. Familiar. And, thankfully, without too much inner-team tension. Maybe for the others… things weren’t so kind.

 

He gave Kidou’s hand a squeeze, light, hopefully encouraging. “Don’t worry,” he said, and at that the other finally looked up. Smiling, but a smile underlined with tension.

“I’m counting on you.”

 

He was about to say something else - some kind of affirmation, or encouragement, anything to make that worried look go away - but the stadium loudspeaker buzzed to life, the first of the day’s announcements echoing through the hall. _Time’s up._ They both looked up, half listening, but the echo-distortion made deciphering it almost impossible. Either way, it didn’t matter; idle time was over.

 

“I better go hunt down my demon,” said Kidou as they stood.

“Have fun with that.”

“Oh, I will.” Kidou grinned this time, and he was relieved to hear some of that playful charm back in his voice. He didn’t envy Haizaki, and whatever was in store for him. “See you on the field,” he continued, making moves to leave.

“Kidou-“ he acted fast, sharp, reaching to grab hold of the boy’s arm before he got too far away. And just as fast he pulled Kidou back, leaned in, and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. “Good luck,” he said as he moved back, smiling.

“You’re the one who’s going to need the luck,” he got in reply, along with a return smile and a last grasp of the hand before they separated, each going on their own way - albeit hesitantly, dragging their feet, not fully turning their backs on the other. But the space was growing, and he had to admit it was time to say goodbye.

“I won’t lose!” He called out.

“You think I will?” Was thrown back. He laughed, and raised a hand in a wave, getting one in return before turning away for the last time. Time now to find his way back to the changeroom - time to clear his head, focus on the game. And this time, as he walked, he found the eyes that followed him seemed to just wash over, inconsequential. More than ever before, he couldn’t wait to step out on to the field.


End file.
